Photoshoot
by Zuko4Life
Summary: LONG TIME EH? Did this in like 10 minutes. R&R just a little AU of Jet and Zuko doing Jet's art project, they both go to an art school, zuko has no scar and they is no sex mkay? LOL sorry, will do more next time. T for cursing. IT SAYS IT'S EXACTLY 1,000 WORDS. omg. KEWL eh.. don't kill me.


Haven't written anything in a while, wondering if I should just.. write something so people don't forget about me? LITERALLY WINGING THIS HAVE NO IDEA _  
….

Jet really didn't know what he was doing. He did seem to like where things had ended up but he still had trouble remembering.

He had been assigned a photography assignment. He had to take photos of different categories but they all had to have a model representing each selection, it could be the same model but Jet wanted to include his best friend but not in the weird ones. So after Zuko had posed for "War" in a tank top and ripped jeans with face paint, and had completed "Greed" by standing with his arms open and head back as Jet's singles they were done, or should have been.

"What do you have left?" Zuko asked as he washed the paint from his face. Jet picked up his clip board from his studio desk.

"Hmmm, only the ones that I would prefer using a girl with. Ones like "Lust", "Predator" and "Depression" is all that is left." Jet said checking off the ones they had just done.

"Why don't you want me to do "Depression"?" Zuko asked a little hurt.

"Because it will be hard for me to watch my best friend cry and shit and if I do feel bad I'll feel gay." Jet teased.

"Oh please like you care if I cry and also don't worry if you're gay, I still love you." Zuko teased back already getting back on the white stage with white back ground to pose for his next photo.

"Ha ha ha." Jet mockingly laughed back. He tossed Zuko a change of clothes and a small case of face paint. Jet turned away to check the pictures as Zuko changed into PJ's and rubbed colors on his face that suggested that he had been hit a few times. He slid the case back over to the corner of the stage, out of camera view as Jet tossed him a bloody teddy bear.

"A little dark, don't you think?" Zuko asked.

"Hey! I am the photographer and director here, you are just my overly paid model." Jet snapped with a tone of harmless joke-ness.

"One, I volunteered… by force really and two, actually I am an actor but modeling isn't all that hard." Zuko said back almost laughing as he sat down on his knees, mid stage.

"Yea yea whatever." Jet replied and watched him, Zuko scratched his head and tried to put depression into this more of an abusive-themed styled pose and closed his eyes. Trying to cry. "Zuko wait, when you cry, look into the camera." Jet stated.

"Why?" Zuko asked.

"You're eyes glow dude, with tears they must look amazing, that would really help the picture."

"Oh, wait you've never seen me cry?" Zuko asked.

"No… I'm hoping it isn't heart wrenching." Jet teased.

"Be realistic, you're totally unshakeable. You'll be fine." Zuko assured.

"Yea probably." Jet bluffed, knowing he'd be completely affected.

Zuko sat there for a good minute going through memories and things that were sad until he felt the tears build. He let out a sharp and involuntary gasp and looked into the camera and one tear fell half way down his cheek and Jet took the picture. Zuko blinked a few times and began to wipe away the tears. Jet almost started to cry himself.

"Told you." He teased.

"Fuck off," Jet sniffed. "Never do that again!" He warned. Zuko laughed.

"Since your whole project has me as the model, how about I do them all?" Zuko asked.

"No. But thanks." Jet replied, saving the picture. He looked up to Zuko and his heart just stopped. Zuko clutched the teddy bear and looked at Jet with big golden eyes and began letting tears fall with a quiet face. "Zuko? What's wrong?"

"Am I not good enough?" Zuko stammered.

"What are you talking about?" Jet asked walking to Zuko.

"You don't think I-I-I can do it?" Zuko began full on crying. Jet ran to his side.

"Yes of course you can. Zuko you are the best of the best, you're perfect." Jet cradled him and stroked his hair.

"You promise I can do it?" Zuko asked looking up with hope.

"Yes of course." Jet smiled.

"Good." Zuko said flatly and hopped off stage already switching into a badly cut white t-shirt and ripped jeans. Jet blinked and looked at Zuko completely baffled.

"Did you just…?"

"Yep, told you I'm good." Zuko said and washed off all the paint.

"You… little…SHIT!" Jet snapped.

"Yea yea yea but you love me." Zuko hopped back on stage and got back on his hands and knees. Jet took place behind the camera and waited.

"Since I have to do this, you better make these good." Jet warned.

Zuko nodded and did a tiger like prowl a few inches to the camera and held it. Jet's gut twisted. _Oh god why is he acting so hot? Why am I finding it attractive?!_ Jet took the picture and Zuko stood up. He began disrobing.

"What..what are you doing?" Jet asked.

"Last one is lust." Zuko said. Kicking off his shoes and tossing away his shirt.

"Yea but.." Jet started.

"I'm doing it naked." Zuko stated, uncaring of what Jet had to say about it as he undid his belt.

"Wh…" Was Jet's only response as his eyes widened to Zuko in his boxers.

"I'm not that hideous." Zuko joked as he pulled down his boxers and sat down naked. Jet was frozen.

That is where they are now, Jet staring at Zuko as he chose a pose. He leaned back, crossing his legs so no private areas were shown but he did show a lot of his beautiful chest muscles and put a hand threw his hair as Jet took the last photo.

"You're not hideous…" Jet responded quietly. Zuko didn't hear him, he was already dressing.


End file.
